


Art: Эмиль, там дети!

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Shandy_K



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Children, Digital Art, Dream World, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Illustrations, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Magic, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandy_K/pseuds/Shandy_K
Summary: Эмиль, проснись...
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Art: Эмиль, там дети!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Шкатулка Пандоры](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347562) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Helga_Mareritt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt). 




End file.
